<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little bit lighter by lupinsleftsock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721931">a little bit lighter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinsleftsock/pseuds/lupinsleftsock'>lupinsleftsock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Tin Can Brothers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, artemis snores, basically madison reflecting while she watches over artie :), but only low key</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinsleftsock/pseuds/lupinsleftsock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>as madison watches over artemis after her run in with the wolf, she reflects on recent events and her brother’s death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Schue-Horyn/Madison Reynolds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a little bit lighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!!!!!! </p><p>this is my first fic lmao so yea it’s probably not great but i definitely reckon that madison watched over artemis a little while she was sleeping. </p><p>also this was written like a while ago, after ep 5 came out i think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artemis snored in her sleep. </p><p>Rather noisily too, to be quite frank. </p><p>Madison, who had nominated herself to watch over the other woman as she recovered from the attack last night, laughed quietly to herself from where she was sat on Paul’s already made bed. </p><p>She was shocked, to tell the truth. </p><p>Never in her wildest dreams would she have guessed that Artemis snored. Artemis, who colour coded her sock drawer and kept her pens in a perfect line on her desk, who berated her brother for chewing with his mouth open and threw Henry dirty looks as he loudly gulped down his fifth pint for the day. </p><p>Artemis Schue-Horyn snored in her sleep. </p><p>And Madison couldn’t help but smile fondly, despite herself.</p><p>With everything that had been happening lately, with the election and Ryan and Miner Mole, Madison hadn’t really been her usual self. She’d stopped greeting everyone when she saw them in the streets, preferring to hurry home to her small family cottage on Main Street or to the comfort of the Dead Canary. While she had once enjoyed evening strolls through the town, she now despised walking along its once familiar streets. Her brother’s face seemed to leer at her at every turn, a constant reminder of her failure to protect him from harm. She ached to have him back, to see him, even for a moment just to tell him how sorry she was, how she should have listened to him about Miner Mole and his worries about them, how she wished she could have been there for him. But he was gone. Forever. She would never see him again. </p><p>The looming election didn’t do anything to ease her mind either. She felt she owed it to Ryan to win the town council seat and keep Connor Creek from the greedy clutches of Truman and Miner Mole. She thought of her interaction with Silas last night and shuddered. The thought of that man having any sort of influence or power over the town was not a pleasant one. Paired with Truman’s false positivity and empty promise of friendship she dreaded to think of the consequences of their win. Madison was the only thing standing between Truman and that seat and the pressure to win did not help Madison’s mood. </p><p>The weight of guilt, grief and anger lay heavy on her shoulders. </p><p>But, watching perfect, precise Artemis snore rather loudly in her sleep, looking beautiful still, perhaps even more beautiful than Madison had ever seen her, well. 

</p>
<p>It made her feel just a little bit lighter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>